La Dolce Vita
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Dipper and Bill spend some quality time alone before getting ready to return to Gravity Falls. SMUT WARNING.


Dipper laid on his bed entangled with Bill. They lied over the bed covers with their clothes on and had been in said position for quite a while. Dipper played with the demon's blond locks. He curled them around his fingers, moved them one way, and flatted them out the other. His hair was just so soft and Dipper had never taken the time to appreciate that feature. And while he played with his golden strands, Bill was cradled snugly against Dipper's chest. The only thing that separated them was the phone on which the blond was playing games. His face was frozen in utter concentration, the tip of his pink tongue peeking from between his lips as he tapped furiously at the screen. Bill was quite talented at games and so Dipper reckoned he had reached a high level rather than assume he was exercising his frustration by probing at the phone violently.

Autumn had come and gone, making way for the winter. That winter in particular had been cold and long. Dipper found himself sick of the snow almost as soon as it had set in. Bill, surprisingly, had enjoyed it more than the brunet thought he would. That being said, he longed for the summer just like everyone else the moment January rolled by and the temperatures plummeted to new lows. Now it was spring; May to be exact. Dipper had recently finished his finals and was enjoying the beginning of his summer vacation. They would be leaving for Gravity Falls in a week. Mabel had already gone to be with Pacifica. She snap-chatted him every day to show what she had been up to and continuously got mad at him when he didn't return pictures with updates on his end. He and Bill did nothing but spend quality time in silence or have sex. He wasn't about to send any of that.

"New record." Bill grinned and the way his lips curved reminded Dipper of a fox.

"Good for you." Dipper huffed and continued playing with his golden hair.

"You're just jealous because you'll never beat me." Bill laughed.

"Good for you." Dipper repeated mindlessly, transfixed with Bill's beautiful locks.

"Hey!" He snapped playfully and flicked Dipper, "Listen when I talk!"

"I do listen." Dipper said.

"Then what did I just say?"

"You told me to listen while you talked."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"I learned it from you." Dipper shrugged and went back to his business.

"Stop playing with my hair!" Bill said and batted the other man's hands away.

"Why?" The brunet frowned.

"Because it's annoying." He said, "And it sort of tickles."

"Tickles?" Dipper repeated with a devilish grin.

"Pine Tree, don't—" but Bill didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

Dipper rolled over Bill, pinning him in place with his weight as he mercilessly began tickling him. His touches were feathery and cruel, tearing laughs from the demon as he desperately tried to wriggle away. If there was one thing Bill hated, it was being tickled but then again no one on the receiving end enjoyed it. There was no use in fighting back because Dipper was somehow immune to tickling. So Bill tried to escape but just as he managed to slip away, Dipper caught him by the wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"You're terrible, stop!" Bill demanded upon catching his human's hands. He had found himself beneath Dipper again but his situation hadn't been as compromising as it initially had.

"You're just mad because you know you'll never beat me." Dipper snarled.

"You're such a child." The blond chuckled.

"Says you." Dipper grinned and pulled his hands back.

"Well _maybe_ if you weren't so immune to tickling," Bill argued with a huff, "I could have a chance."

"Maybe but that's not the case." Dipper grinned and closed the gap between them briefly with a kiss. When they broke apart, he rolled back onto the bed and pulled Bill into him, resuming the position they had been in earlier. "Now," he sighed and snuggled into Bill comfortably, "As we were."

Bill frowned and pushed against the brunet. He got him on his back and soon straddled him while sporting a lecherous grin. "No." He said defiantly.

"Aww, Bill!" Dipper whined, "I was _really_ comfortable before, come on!"

"We'll do something better instead." Bill said, "More pleasurable."

And though Dipper preferred to just hold Bill and continue playing with his hair, his body started reacting to the latter's proposition. Tingles and sparks went straight to his groin and he could feel his dick steadily begin to harden. There was no resisting his body but, more importantly, there was no resisting Bill when he had made up his mind. Dipper supposed he had no other choice. Not that it was terribly inconvenient or anything. He hadn't been doing much.

"Fine." He sighed over dramatically, "Do your worst."

" _Fah_!" Bill exclaimed and laughed.

Ford a moment, he did nothing but stare down at Dipper pensively. Bill's pupils dilated slightly and his mouth fell slightly agape. The brunet was beginning to wonder what was going on in his lover's head when, all of a sudden, he was wiggling his fingers against the crook of his neck in an attempt to tickle him. Dipper, however, was still not ticklish and so did not react.

"Seriously? Nothing?"

"You're such a dork." Dipper laughed and grabbed him by the waist. He flipped Bill beneath him and pressed both of his hands on either side of him.

"I thought if I got you by surprise…" he mumbled, trailing off.

"You thought wrong."

"Obviously."

"I ought to punish you." Dipper smirked.

"No—" Bill begged and flinched when Dipper made to move his hands. He was ready to catch them again. "Come on, no! I hate being tickled!"

"Alright." Dipper laughed, "So you didn't actually want to get sexy, then?"

"I always want to get sexy." Bill scoffed in a tone that suggested he was offended his lover had to ask.

"Then are we?" Dipper asked.

"Are we what?" Bill asked back.

"Are we going to get sexy?" Dipper asked and he couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips.

"You bet we are!" Bill grinned and he wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck to pull him into a kiss. He then broke the kiss to add: "You should snap-chat it to Shooting Star."

"Maybe she'll stop asking for pictures of what we do." Dipper snorted and resumed their kissing.

Unlike most times, their kiss was gentle and sweet. Their lips moved smoothly and slowly together and there was little to no tongue involved. When it ended, Dipper concluded it had been one of their best kisses of his life if not the best. Judging from the look Bill gave him, he likely felt the same. Dipper smiled at him stupidly. It was during quiet and slow moments like these that he saw the demon in an all new light that had his heart fluttering. He just loved how their relationship had evolved. Sure the mad sex was amazing, but the leisurely moments during which time seemed to slow just for them were the best. He remembered them more than he did their passionate escapades.

"If I saw you every day, forever," Dipper said with a soft smile, "I would remember this time."

Bill's smile faltered for a moment. He seemed taken aback by the romantic confession and his cheeks reddened all the more. However, he quickly scowled and glared at Dipper. "Don't start stealing lines from your shows to be romantic!" he chastised, "God, you're _such_ a nerd!"

"It's a beautiful line." The brunet laughed, "It's also very true."

"Well today's not the moment _I_ would remember." Bill stated.

"What is it then?" Dipper asked and he was genuinely curious.

Bill blushed a little more and glanced away out of embarrassment. His response only inspired Dipper's curiosity and his will to find the answer. However, no extreme measures had to be taken. Bill eventually answered on his own. "It was the middle of August, last year." He started quietly, "That time, on the beach…beneath the moon and the stars."

It took a moment but the memories started flooding back. He remembered having laid Bill on the beach towel he had brought with them and having had sex just by the ocean on a warm summer night. It had been a memorable night, for sure. Unfortunately, the memory was soured for Dipper. Every time he recalled anything having to do with their vacation in Newport, he remembered the disastrous end wherein they had been caught having sex in the public bathroom of a semi-fancy restaurant and how a fight had erupted between the dude-bros and other men who had gathered to peep and film them. Bill had gotten terribly sick after that, what with all the magic he had to use to erase any and all traces of the videos made from the internet and existence in general.

"Yeesh." Dipper shuddered.

He hated remembering Newport because of that.

"Rude." Bill frowned.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Dipper sighed. "It's just… _you know_ …"

"Oh my god, it wasn't even _that_ bad." Bill groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about that horrible trip." Dipper admitted.

"Neither do I." Bill agreed. "I rather you tell me what moment you would actually remember forever."

"I already told you." Dipper insisted, "It's this moment."

"Why?" Bill snorted, "There's nothing special about this moment. We've lived this moment a bunch of times before."

"I think it's very special." Dipper disagreed.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Bill said, "Before you get too mushy."

"I'm being serious." The brunet stated, "There's just something about us – _you_ , right here, right now, that makes me really…really happy."

"You're such a sap." Bill snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe but it's true." Dipper said and brushed the strands of hair that had fallen in Bill's face. "I'll remember this until the day I die. The blue sky outside. The sun's warmth and the way its light hits you in a way that looks like your hair is glowing. The way you're sprawled beneath me. The look on your face. Everything."

Bill's face had suddenly become entirely pink. He was so taken aback by Dipper's kind words he couldn't think of anything to say for the longest moment. He simply stared back at his lover with round eyes, feeling a plethora of emotions that overwhelmed him. Admittedly, he was happy and very much flattered. Perhaps his lover had made a point. Maybe today wasn't as dull as he had initially conceived it.

"You really got mushy there." Bill joked with a sheepish laugh that was, for the most part, forced. "I should have stopped you. I knew where you were headed."

"There was no way you could have stopped me." Dipper said and he kissed Bill again.

And it felt strange. Dipper felt a strange pulsing in his heart. He felt a weird churning in his gut. It made him feel uncomfortable in his own body. He suddenly had the strong urge to speak but he pushed it aside in favour of savouring his kiss with Bill. Then, when they broke apart for air, Dipper felt like he had no control over his mouth and he couldn't stop himself from saying:

"I love you."

The confession stunned Bill into immobility. His face had gone from pink to utterly red so fast it had taken Dipper aback. More than that, the reaction worried him. He feared he might have said something stupid – the last thing he wanted was to have ruined their relationship by saying "I love you" too quickly. Dipper knew all too well that the serious confession could easily spook someone who wasn't ready to hear those three words. They meant serious commitment and some people just weren't ready for that. He wouldn't put it past Bill if he wasn't ready. The demon had just gotten sexual a year ago and that was saying something considering he was older than planet Earth.

"I-I…sorry." Dipper stuttered stupidly and he felt ashamed. "Don't think anything of it."

"W-what? Why?" Bill asked surprisingly softly and he seemed confused.

"Just…because." Dipper sighed. He wasn't going to take it back, he didn't want to.

"Did you not mean it?" Bill frowned.

"I meant it…it's just…" Dipper chewed his lower lip as he pondered his words carefully, "I don't want to scare you."

"I'm not scared." The demon affirmed.

"Now why don't I believe you?" The brunet tried, hoping humour would help dissipate the situation's tension.

"I'm not scared…" Bill repeated, "You just took me by surprise."

"Yeah, sorry." Dipper apologized again.

"Stop saying you're sorry." Bill said.

"S…sorry." Dipper stuttered.

Bill frowned and for a moment Dipper was sure he was going to be chastised, but…

"Say it again." Bill demanded.

"Say what?" Dipper asked.

"Those three words." Bill specified albeit in a rather vague manner.

Dipper still understood. He felt his cheeks heat up. "I love you." He said.

He noticed how Bill's pupils dilated and how he seemed to relax. "Again." He said in something akin to a whisper.

"I love you." Dipper repeated, this time bringing his lips close to the demon's ear as he uttered the words more quietly.

"Again." Bill ordered.

"I love you." Dipper obeyed and, by God, he would repeat those three words and only those three words until he died if Bill wanted. "I love you so much."

"I love…" Bill started but then he stopped himself. He looked away and Dipper wasn't sure what to make of that. But then the demon met his gaze again and with a tone of conviction he said: "I love you."

Dipper suddenly understood what the blond must have felt upon hearing his own confession. His heart stopped for a beat and resumed tenfold. By all means, he was sure it would burst from his chest. The surge of happiness he felt was overwhelming and after a moment of silence, all he could do was laugh. He wasn't sure why and Bill evidently shared his confusion. The blond grimaced, silently asking why the other had started laughing uncontrollably with a simple look. Dipper's laughter, however, soon turned to tears though he wasn't crying because he was sad – he was just too happy.

"Hey…don't cry…" Bill said tenderly and gently brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"This is insane." Dipper said between bursts of laughter and sobs, "We're insane."

"You're telling me." Bill huffed, "I thought we were supposed to be getting sexy but here we are now…being all gushy and lovey-dovey."

"I don't think I want to have sex anymore." Dipper said and rubbed the rest of his tears away hastily with the palm of his hand. "I think I want to try something new."

"Like what?" Bill asked.

"Making love." Dipper smiled.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get mushier." Bill grinned.

And they kissed. It was more rushed than the previous kisses they had shared but it burned with passion and with love. It still wasn't desperately sexual like all their other kisses of the same pace, but the desire was there. They stripped themselves of their clothing progressively as their hands easily glided over each other's skin. Dipper mapped out the curves and dips of Bill's body – the ones he never really paid particular attention to – and he vowed to remember them. If he couldn't remember once they had finished, he would try again, again and again.

Soon both were freed of the clothes that once covered their bodies. Their erections stood heavily between their legs and demanded attention, but they went ignored for a moment longer. Only when they broke their kiss did Dipper pay them any mind. He took both hard lengths into his hand, stretching his fingers to encompass them easily without squeezing too uncomfortably tightly. Bill's breath shuddered and he whimpered lightly, eagerly wanting to be relieved. Dipper then bucked his hips gently, sparking stimulation that had them both gasping. Bill was quick to join in his thrusts by pushing his hips in time with Dipper's actions. They thus moved together, rhythmically in a symphony of moans and breathy gasps that couldn't have sounded sweeter than in that moment.

The pressure was delectable and the friction was mind-bogglingly blissful. Perhaps they weren't one, not really, but Dipper felt more intimate with Bill than he ever had before. Nonetheless, the moment was over all too soon and with a cry, Bill arched his back and came. Dipper spilled his seed only a thrust later and he all but collapsed on the blond beneath him. He didn't feel exhausted – not really – but he felt at peace, high even. High on happiness; high on love.

"I take it back." Dipper said, "If I saw you every day, forever, I would remember _this_ moment."

"Could you make it any cheesier?" Bill laughed.

"I think I can." Dipper affirmed and they locked lips again.


End file.
